Honeymoon Crasher
by True Rai
Summary: Kazuki and Tokiko are enjoying their honeymoon only to be interrupted my someone who wants to become a victor by using the neutralized kakugane in Kazuki. What will become of this?


Honeymoon Crasher by Rai Kelevra

**Honeymoon Crasher by Rai Kelevra**

(Kazuki and Tokiko were in Tokyo, enjoying a nice restaurant. The two were eating dinner. Outside a strange ruckus led them outside.)

Tokiko: Kazuki, what is it?

Kazuki: Tokiko, I don't know. Come look.

(Outside of the restaurant, a car was parked. The top half of the car was completely cut off. It was clean off and no one knew what did it.)

Tokiko: (Whispers to Kazuki) Could it be a homunculus?

Kazuki: (Whispers back) Can't be, all the homunculi have been sent to the moon.

(After finishing dinner, they decided to walk through the park. Unknown that a set of eyes were watching them.)

Kazuki: Wasn't it a good meal Tokiko? (Noticed)

(Tokiko still had her excellent warrior instincts and decided to call out the watcher.)

Tokiko: (Shouts) Come out and face us you coward!

Mysterious voice: (Cocky) Me? A coward? Be careful what you say. Let me just cut to the chase.

(Suddenly there was this high pitched whistle. Kazuki immediately knew what to do.)

Kazuki: (Put hand over chest) Buso renkin!

(Calling for his weapon that he blocked what ever was coming at Tokiko. The sound started to die out.)

Tokiko: I think I saw the thing head into the tree. (She points toward the left)

Kazuki: (Puts arm against her) Stand back. (With one hand holding his weapon) Maximum energy!

(It shot out in a horizontal streak of yellow light. Hit the tree dead on, as it fell, someone jumped out. There stood a young man with spiky black hair, brown eyes and brown skin.)

Young man: Mr. and Mrs. Muto, a pleasure to meet you. (Places hand over gut, bows while looking at them)

Kazuki: Who are you?

Young man: My name is Rai, an alchemist warrior like you were. (Raises hand in air) Buso renkin of the ring blade, Death Circle.

(It was silver and navy blue colored and it was like a mini hoola hoop. He wore it around his waist.)

Tokiko: What is it you want?

Rai: (Evil grin) Kazuki's kakugane. (Flips his weapon into his hand)

(Tokiko was struck by fear and Kazuki placed his hand over his chest.)

Kazuki: (Baffled) Why would you want my kakugane?

Rai: It has trace elements of black kakugane III. I want to become a victor.

Tokiko: (Shocked) Why would you want to become a victor?!

Rai: To get what I want. (Closes his eyes, lowers his head, holds his chest with one hand)

Kazuki: It's not worth it Rai. (Charges)

Rai: (Angry) I must become a victor! (Charges)

(The two collided and began fighting. Rai took hold of the ring blade and slashed downward at Kazuki. Rai then jumped back and frisbeed his weapon.)

Tokiko: Kazuki! Look out!

(Kazuki blocked it and Rai just smiled.)

Tokiko: (To herself) Rai's hiding something. (Shouts) Kazuki! Run!

(It was too late, Rai's ring blade was around Kazuki. Kazuki looked like he couldn't breathe as it spinned on. It carried Kazuki over and Rai put him over his shoulder with his ring blade in hand.)

Rai: Looks like you'll be a widow Mrs. Muto. (Runs off)

Tokiko: (About to go after) Rai!

(Gouta grabbed ahold of Tokiko's arm to stop her.)

Gouta: Wait Tokiko! We'll get him.

Tokiko: (Angry, in tears) He has Kazuki! I got to save him.

(Gouta told Tokiko that they had to go to the alchemist army headquarters to be briefed on the situation. The headed over there where Captain Bravo and the Great Warrior Chief were waiting.)

Captain Bravo: Warrior Gouta, Warrior Tokiko, report what you know.

Tokiko: His name is Rai, his buso renkin is a ring blade.

Great Warrior Chief: Why did he kidnap Kazuki Muto?

Tokiko: To make a black kakugane from Kazuki's previous one.

Captain Bravo: He's going to somehow use Kazuki's kakugane to recreate a black kakugane.

Tokiko: Exactly.

Great Warrior Chief: Warrior Gouta, Warrior Tokiko, your mission is to capture Rai and save Warrior Kazuki.

Gouta: Yes sir.

Tokiko: Yes sir.

(They were each issued their own kakugane and were off to search for Kazuki. Gouta and Tokiko went back to Tokyo where Kazuki was kidnapped. Would they find Kazuki around there?)

To be continued??


End file.
